


死神的另一根肋骨

by COSTILLAS



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, 皮革马利翁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSTILLAS/pseuds/COSTILLAS
Summary: 皮革马利翁
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 11





	死神的另一根肋骨

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自于马尔克斯的《上帝的另一根肋骨》

孤独愿意创造一道光，Noel走不出那间阁楼也见不到光，他想起水流和云层，影子和风，可以随意变换的事物，他尝试用这些去创造另一个他，他愿意将自己撕开一道口子塞进光。  
像雕刻石像，绘制图画，捏塑泥土一样的技法，他不知道这个属于自己的孩子应该长什么样，这时透过雾他恰好看见了自己。  
于是Liam睁开眼睛，他眨眨那道粗眉毛下与Noel相似的蓝眼睛算是完成了测试，他是一个鲜活的生命，甚至也许要比Noel还真实。  
他保持了Noel做为人的那部分的所有能力，他是在人间穿行的小动物，是Noel的爱和小玩偶，他哭和笑，话语或是思考。  
Noel也会教他一些东西：人们写的关于爱情和死亡的诗，凝聚了绝望的颜彩下的纸张，愤怒从声带和琴弦溢出——这是Liam最着迷的。  
Liam说他想出去看看，他在人群中度过了没有Noel的几年或几十年。  
再回来时他学会了世俗。他学会叼着烟眯着眼睛笑，他学会在杯子里满上金汤力哄Noel喝下去，他走路变得蹦蹦跳跳，站着或坐着总扭得像截绳子。他抱着脏兮兮的球在Noel的床上打滚。  
Noel才不在乎呢，小崽子这套他算看了个明明白白，早在有人之前他就学会了模仿他们的劣质品德。  
Liam也许和不知哪个中学的女孩子们厮混了很久，学到了女孩子身上那点卖弄自己的小花招。他开始散发一种畸形而迷人的吸引力，他身上有Noel的一份死气沉沉，现在又有了他自己的一点儿东西——就像从烧尽的灌木中挑出还未完全碳化的玫瑰散发的腐烂燃烧的气味。  
Liam醉醺醺地推开门，烛焰跟着他的步子一闪一跳。他抱住Noel，蓝色眼睛里是Noel没有的纯真迷惑的快乐。  
Noel提起已经比他高的小孩儿丢进水里，说你身上一股人味儿他妈的臭死了。  
Liam抱着他不撒手，说你也一起呀，Noel像小时候那样拍了他屁股一巴掌，说给老子滚。  
小孩儿的脸红透了。  
不知道他们是在哪个夜晚滚上床的，反正这顺理成章水到渠成，Noe用力操着自己捏出来的小玩具，听着他叫到嗓子嘶哑。反正他什么也感觉不到。  
鸟儿叫得依旧婉转吗？森林中的水声打碎了一切声音，余下的碎片又汇聚成水滴，被发丝穿了一滴滴从眼角划过。芭蕉叶子下灌木刺下苔藓下的汗津津的泥土柔软湿润，弥散成熟果实快腐烂时的过于馥郁的香气。Neol没见过大海，有人告诉过他大海就是一片你的眼睛，Noel觉得Liam的眼睛是泛起泡沫，飞翔着海鸥的晴日下的大海，偶尔Noel像当初创造它们时一样带来龙卷风，汗水，泪珠，更多的液体一股脑涌上来，Liam这时像一棵雨后的树似的湿淋淋，他抖抖水，又成了眼睛忽闪忽闪的狗狗。  
Noel的爱有了实体，Noel厌恶它们，抽丝剥茧的尽数给了Liam。他不再是一台精确的机器了，Noel给了他真正的感情。


End file.
